Urban Ed
---- "Urban Ed" is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 43rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Tired of their usual suburban antics, the Eds decide to bring the hustle and bustle of the big city to the Cul-de-Sac, however, the kids soon learn that it's not all it's cracked up to be. Plot This episode starts with Jonny and Plank playing chess on a peaceful yard.Then Eddy ran up to him and put a garbage lid on the ground, and gave Jonny banana, telling him to run to the tree. Then to hit the bullseye with the banana. Then Eddy gave Jonny peas and a straw, telling him to shoot the balloons that Ed was using to make him float in the air. Next Eddy gave Jonny marshmallows, telling him to throw them into the sousaphone Edd was carrying, touch home plate, and finally put a quarter in his jar. Jonny saw right through their trick and promptly left the scene. After Edd suggest that they scam Rolf, Eddy realized that there was no point, as Rolf and the rest of the kids where busy doing boring activities. Edd explained that their suburban Cul-de-Sac was just too distant from the hustle and bustle of the big city to be exciting. The Eds then imagined how awesome life in the city would be and decided to bring the city to the Cul-de-Sac. The Eds were making a real racket while building the city, everyone could hear it. Kevin figured it was Rolf when he claimed to have heard it too. The kids hear the sound originate from The Lane so they went to investigate. Upon arriving at the Lane they discovered the cardboard metropolis of Edtropolis; Population: More cardboard cutouts than you can count. After several admiring comments from the Kids, Jonny hopped out from a nearby tree and warned them about the dangers of city life. The kids ignored Jonny and walked into the city. Plank had also mysteriously disappeared into the city as well. As the kids explored the city, Rolf greeting every cardboard cutout citizen, not knowing they were inanimate. The Kids arrive at an intersection where a traffic light made from a milk carton confused Rolf, halting traffic. Eddy showed up pretending to drive a car, by holding a detached steering wheel and air horn, and cut them off. Ed then ran past the kids towing a wagon full of "Biscuits and Gravy", irritating Kevin to the point of attack. He bumps into Edd causing his torso mounted airbag to go off. Kevin was complaining that Edd cut him off. Edd begged to differ. As the light turned green, the kids were annoyed by Edd's antics of signaling his turn. Kevin became annoyed and stuffed Edd between two buildings. Ed runs by the group again and this time almost runs them over. Meanwhile, Jonny is still searching for Plank. Eddy confronts Jonny in the middle of an alley. When Jonny asked Eddy if he has seen Plank, Eddy holds out a money jar to help "refresh his memory". Jonny yells at Eddy if he has seen him and Eddy denies seeing Plank out of fear. Jonny then continues his search. Jonny is not the only one feeling the wrath of the big city. As Jimmy wanders around admiring the surrealism of the city, he wanders into a group of cardboard cutouts and suffers from a for of culture shock, claiming that he feels so congested. His misery promptly ends after he spots a shoe store and skips happily towards it. Meanwhile, Kevin is front of a magazine stand reading the latest issue of "Bikini Babes", for the articles of course, when Edd pops out and offers to shine his shoe. After some small talk Edd asks for his payment of 25¢ but Kevin gives him a bottle cap instead, claiming that's what life in the big city is like. After commenting that Kevin has adjusted well to city life he spots Nazz, who just came back from a shopping spree, and offers to help carry her bags. The moment is ruined when Ed and Eddy started to drop fake pigeon fecal matter, made from yogurt, from atop a building. Edd helps Nazz dodge the falling piles of yogurt but she mistakes that he is attacking her and promptly karate chops his back. Later, Jonny still continues his search for Plank and steps in a pile of "pigeon poo". He then spots Plank, who has succumbed to the temptations of the big city and has started to drive around in a red wagon while almost running Jonny over. Jonny then reflects on what the city has done to his former friend. The essence of urban living has also begun to hit Sarah, who complains about all the line ups to Nazz. The two then spot Jimmy brandishing a snake "tattoo" on his forehead, who claims he got it for 25¢ at Eds' Tattoo Parlor. Ed is then seen drawing a corn tattoo on Kevin's back with a marker. After Sarah spots Rolf who cut in line she proceeds to pummel him to death. Jimmy then joins the fight in an attempt to help Sarah. Eddy tells Edd to break it up but he reluctantly does so. Luckily, Jonny comes in a breaks up the fight and confronts Eddy. He accuses him of corrupting the mind of Plank with his city and proceeds to steal his jar of money. Eddy tries to have the kids go after him but after realizing that they will not help he goes after Jonny himself. Jonny climbs to the top of a tall building, Eddy follows. After the two come face to face with each other, Jonny threatens to drop the money off the building. Suddenly, Edd tells Jonny that they found Plank. Edd puts a fake bullhorn to Plank's mouth. Jonny listens to the advice Plank tells him and tossed the jar up into the air while he climbs downs the building. Eddy grabs the jar but he accidentally caught it upside down and the money falls down to the ground. The kids then collect every coin that fell to the ground while beating up Ed and Edd in the process. Eddy falls down to the ground and asks Edd is he managed to collect any cash. After Edd complains about what he kids did to his shirt Eddy grabs Ed and asks him if he caught any loot. Ironically, despite the money falling directly on top of him, the only thing he managed to grab was a worm. Ed leans on one of the buildings which causes it to topple over and destroys the entire city in a domino like effect, proving that ceaseless toil and broken dreams are the essence of urban living, The episode ends with Jonny driving around the ruins of the city in a red wagon, inhaling the peace, love, and tranquility of the suburbs. He then scolds Plank for acting rebellious. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': to promote his role in the scam "I helped too, Jonny! I was the balloon guy!" ---- *'Ed': at the other kids relaxing "What a gaggle of sad sacks!" ---- *'Ed': about traffic in the city "Oh! When you bump into cars they go 'Whoo whoo! Barp barp!'" ---- *'Ed': "Let's drive to the city, fellas!" Edd: "We're too young to drive, Ed." Ed: "My dad has a shovel." Eddy: "Well, I say if we can't bring the cul-de-sac to the city, let's bring the city to the cul-de-sac!" Edd: "I suppose I should find some tape." Ed: "Not to mention a duck." ---- *'Rolf': out mega-sized underwear "Aah, a merciless beating with a stick has cleansed Nana's pantaloons fresh." the racket of city construction "What is this that fouls the calm of the cul-de-sac?" Kevin: "Hey, Rolf! Your dad shearing sheep again? Keep it down!" Rolf: "This sound is a mystery to Rolf, as is your mockery of my father's leisure delight." ---- *'Jonny': the kids ignore every word he said "Boy Plank, ever get the feeling you might as well be talking to a piece of wood?" Plank's disappearance "Plank? Plank! Not you too!" ---- *'Rolf': by the homemade traffic light "What barbarian would hang a milk box from a string?" Sarah: "Jeez, Rolf, that's a traffic signal." ---- *'Rolf': on traffic fumes "The city air is thick like Nano's toenail." ---- *'Ed': "Smokey's on my tail!" ---- *'Eddy': spoonfuls of "pigeons droppings", really yogurt onto Nazz below "Coo coo coo!" Ed: "Oink! Oink!" Eddy: "Pigeon's don't go oink, Ed!" Ed: "I'm a gazelle! Oink!" ---- *'Ed': "Quack, quack!" an anvil Eddy: Ed drop the anvil onto Edd and Nazz below "Ed! You're gonna hurt someone! This ain't a cartoon!" ---- *'Rolf': jumping the queue for a tattoo & being attacked by Sarah "Have mercy, rabid youth!" Jimmy: "Sarah's in trouble, and needs the help of the boy with a snake on his face!" hisses ---- *'Sarah': "Jimmy, careful of his hairy back!" toward Rolf menacingly "Hold him for me." ---- *'Edd': being mangled by the kids "Eddy! It was horrible, Eddy! Look what they did to my shirt!" ---- *'Ed': Edtropolis collapse "Dominoes! Lets do it again! Here, hold this." the worm in Eddy's shirt Eddy: "Ed, I don't want it! Double D, get a net! It's crawling!" Edd: laughs "You know Eddy, ceaseless toil and broken dreams are the essence of urban living." ---- *'Jonny': off into the sunset with Plank in his cart "I missed you too, buddy, but if you ever do that again I'll glue you to a rock. It's a joke, Plank!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first appearance of the cardboard city of Edtropolis. It appears again in Cartoon Network Racing ''and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a bonus scam. *While Eddy is dropping yogurt on Nazz, Ed is about to drop an anvil with 'AKA' on it, referring to A.K.A. Cartoon, the producers of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. Eddy ironically says "This ain't a cartoon!", after Ed dropped the anvil. Dropping an anvil is a classic cartoon gag. *There is a "Drink Eno-gee" billboard in the the background of Edtropolis when Jimmy points at Eds' Tattoo Palour, referring to the "Eno-gee Drink" scam from the episode "Over Your Ed". *Edtropolis is one of the only creations of the Eds which Kevin actually approved of. When he first sighted the city, he said, "Awesome, the dorks did something cool for once!" *The cardboard traffic lights of Edtropolis serve as checkpoints in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *Jimmy's snake tattoo is seen again for the second time in the episode "A Fistful of Ed". *The date this episode aired is the same date when Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in America, 10 years later. *Rolf's father is first mentioned in this episode during the Edtropolis construction scene. *In the chess game at the start of the episode, Jonny was wrong to assume it was checkmate as Plank's king could've easily captured Jonny's queen. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *When the kids were in front of Edtropolis and Jonny convinces them not to go in there, Plank was with him. In the next scene where everyone but Jonny went into the city, Plank disappeared! This adds a mystery to Plank, whether alive. *At the end Jonny was holding Plank foward at the wagon but in the next scene Plank was looking backwards to the screen. Gallery File:Edtropolis1.jpg|Nice hat. Jimmy tattoo.jpg|Jimmy has a snake tattoo on his head. File:Urban_Ed.png|Plank's a hotshot. Edtroplis-jpg.jpg|Kids gazing at Edtroplis. See Also *Edtropolis Video u8tOuC-3etg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles